Aku no Musume
by xxLen Kagaminexx
Summary: The princess of the golden kingdom is quite selfish. She wants everything to be hers. Her servant tries desperatly to help cure her from this habit.
1. Prolouge The kingdom

Author's notes: Hey~ This is my fanfiction for Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil since I already did a Message of Regret one. My inspiration was listening to King Knight, how ironic. The longest this will be is five chapters. So, lets get this prolouge started.

In the golden rose palace, there lived a young princess of the age fourteen. She was quite selfish and greedy. Sadly, her own twin brother was her servant, the only one that is still truly loyal to her comands, at that. The young princess scurried down the long hallway, her dear servant following her as she opened the gold plated doors into the ballroom.

Her golden lips crack slightly as she let out an innocent laugh, if you could call her innocent. She was known as the Daughter of evil, her brother the Servant of evil. The princess looked to her servant and held her arms out. Her servant bowed slightly and grabbed her hands, they soon began to dance around the old ballroom. Rose petals surrounded them as the servant led his lady around gracefully, with perfect posture. The princess spun around and the rather large clock rung. They stopped, the servant quickly led the princess to her seat and ran off. He then returned with a tray full of sweets and deserts. "For my lady. Your snack awaits." He placed the tray on the small table and stood next to the one he served. The princess placed a piece of cake in her mouth and smiled, her golden hair covered her eyes. "Hm, this is good." She stated, taking a sip of tea.

The servant smiled as well. "I'm glad you like it, my lady." The princess placed her fork down on the china set plate and looked to him, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I told you, just call me Rin. We are sibilings after all." The servant bowed in respect. "Please forgive me, Rin." She sighed and stood up. "Well, my snack is done with. I shall go deal with the other slaves." With that, she was off. The dear servant of the daughter of evil cleaned up the ballroom and soon shut the door.

The kingdom had been in trouble for years, ever since the king died. Len was to take the throne. He refused, and let Rin take it. This, of course, was the worst mistake. A lady was not worthy of the throne. This would cause the kingdom to fall. Len didn't believe it. Many people left, servants refused to work. Rin was the ruler, Len was just a peasent. Though, he promised long ago to have Rin smiling forever.

Len knew Rin had grown greedy. He knew she wasn't the same. Yet, he didn't care. She was his lady and he would do anything to keep her happy. He thought the kingdom was doing fine. That is...until the princess wished for something that would tear the twins apart. 


	2. The Kingdom of green

Authors Notes: Ah, I've been so busy lately. I barely had time to finish this chapter. I'm typing this at school so…I have to be quick. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. I'll fix them up quick. Well, hope you enjoy this. Next chapter will be up either Saturday or Monday. Expect a lot of fan fictions from me since my Spring Break is coming up on Friday. Enjoy the second chapter of Aku no Musume!

The princess of gold sat in the large throne room as two guards dragged in a slave dressed in red clothing. The servant stood next to the young princess. The slave looked up and placed her hands together. "Please, I wish to return to my home!" The young, dainty princess pouted slightly and replied. "Hmm? Why should I? You are my slave." Len looked at his sister and waited for her orders. The slave from the Red Kingdom shook in fear and said quietly. "Princess Rin…My family misses me…" Rin covered her face with her fan and yelled. "Enough! Don't say my name so freely. I'm tired of this. Len, I know just what to do. Call the guards and get her taken away. Then, it's death!" Len bowed slightly. "As you wish, my lady." The slave felt tears form in her eyes as the guards dragged her away. Before they left the throne room, the slave retorted out coldly. "You just wait! W…Warrior Meiko will save…us all from you!" The door slammed shut. Everything grew silent.

The princess dropped her golden lace fan on the cold tile and a frown grew on her golden colored lips. The servant looked out the huge window and smiled. "My lady, your carriage is here." A smiled appeared back on her face and Rin walked down the stairs. "Ah! I need to hurry then. I can't let _him _keep waiting." She scurried off and Len chuckled, picking up her fan and following after her. Once they arrived in the gardens, Len helped the princess inside the carriage and took a seat next to her, after shutting the rose covered door. The carriage rode off with the Daughter of evil and servant inside. Of course, no one knew how evil the princess truly was until this day.

They arrived at the Kingdom of Blue, where Prince Kaito ruled. The carriage stopped at the port and Len helped Rin out. She saw Kaito waiting and blushed lightly. She headed over and called out. "Kai…" Rin stopped. Someone finished calling his name before her. A young, beautiful girl skipped gracefully over to him, a bunch of lilies in her hands. Those long, green pigtails indicated that she was from the Kingdom of Green. Kaito held her close and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Miku, I have finally had the courage to ask you this. W…Will you marry me to unite our kingdoms?" Miku blushed and then held his hands. "Yes Kaito. I will!" The princess of gold cringed and felt her heart shatter. That woman was the Princess of Green. Len looked at his sister, a sad look on his face. "My lady, what's wrong?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked away. Len looked to Miku and froze. _S…She's beautiful. _Rin grabbed his hand and cried out in a soft voice. "L…Len. Let's go…" The twins left, the Prince of Blue watch the carriage drive away.

Later that day, Len decided to check up on the princess. She had locked herself in her room since they got home. Crashes and loud shatters were coming from her room. Len opened the door to find his dear sister clinging to her sheets. Chairs were broken, dresses shredded apart, glass china sets shattered, paintings destroyed, roses crushed, and her afternoon snack knocked on the floor, tea stains everywhere. He took a seat next to her and held her hand. "My lady, what has brought you such sadness?" She slowly sat up, her face drenched in tears, her make-up smeared. "P…Prince…K…Kaito." Len gave her a slight smile. "What about him?" She sobbed and fell in his arms. "H…He asked…to marry M…Miku. Even though…I..I loved him so much!" Len bit his lip and rubbed her head softly in a comforting way. "What could I do to stop your tears? For I will do anything." A sly smirk grew on her lips as she whispered sadly. "Ruin the country of green and k…kill their princess."

Len's eyes widened. "M…My lady! I…I can't do that." Rin cried once again. "Len! You p…promised you would do anything to make me h…happy." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood up. "Yes, my lady. I…I shall call the guards." He left the room, leaving the crying princess alone in the room. Horses raided the country; townspeople screamed in fear and tried to escape. Len sat inside the carriage, a black cloak over his shoulders. The guards from the Kingdom of Gold put houses on fire and killed many Green citizens. The carriage came to a stop in front of the Castle of Green. Len slowly got out, heading inside. He soon had the young princess in his grasp. He seemed so weak. He couldn't do this…especially to the one he liked. Miku looked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Why?" Len flinched, his grip on the dagger tightened. The bell struck three. "Oh~ Time for the snack!" Announced Princess Rin, taking a sip of her tea when her loyal servant returned.

Prince Kaito soon found out about this. He traveled to the Kingdom of Red, summoning the Red Warrior. Meiko took Kaito and their armies, raiding the Kingdom of Gold to overthrow and execute the Daughter of Evil. The townspeople joined sides with the armies and Len panicked. "My lady, the armies draw closer!" Rin took a sip of tea and frowned. "My, My. How rude. During my afternoon snack…" The guards were sent to fight them off. This, started the long war between the four kingdoms.


	3. The Execution

Authors Notes: Well, here is the next chapter of Aku no Musume. This chapter is shorter than the other but I still like it very much. I haven't even started the Servant of evil Chapters. Also, I've recently fell in love with Re_Birthday so I'm going to add that in this story. Next Fanfictions coming up- A LenxKaito one. Not sure of the name yet. Most likely Banana Spice. Cheesy, I know. -.-; A Conchita one. Calling it Our Great Conchita. A Gemini one. Calling it The Twin Stars. Last one in mind, an Adolescence one. I plan on calling it Our love is Forbidden. I'm working on a chapter for Hey, Give me That? Well, enjoy this chapter of Aku no Musume~

The war lasted months. More and more people died. Meiko managed to drag Kaito inside the castle gates without being seen by one of Rin's guards. Len then held his sister close and whispered. "Whatever happens...I'll be there to help." The warrior busted down the gold doors. Inside sat the young princess, all alone. The two who started the long war walked up to her and Meiko stated. "Princess Rin! You are to be executed tommorow for your sins. You refused to help your people and destroyed the Kingdom of Green." Rin took another sip of tea and stood up. "Alright. I'll go without a fight." Meiko held the sword to her neck, pressing the sharp blade down on her pale skin. It drew blood and Kaito stared at her.

He went to grab a hold of Rin but she slapped his hand away. "How disrespectful for a man!" The young princess was soon imprisoned. The time for execution was three o' clock in the afternoon, when the church bells rang. The princess who once ruled over the land, just sat there awaiting her punishment. News of the tyrant's capture spread through the land. A large crowd surrounded the Town Square, where the execution was to take place. Finally, the time arrived.

Princess Rin was placed in the gullitone. People stared at her, cheers showed their excitement. The princess noticed her dear servant there. Closing her eyes, she said outloud as the bells sounded. "Oh? Time for the snack." The blade was released. A single cry was heard. Everyone left, the princess of Gold was dead. People still wondered where the servant went after that day, but he was no harm. After all, he was just a loyal servant... 


End file.
